This invention refers to a receptacle handling machine for the handling of receptacles which are passed through the machine, comprising a machine frame and at least one receptacle guiding body releasably mounted on the machine frame.
Counted among such receptacle handling machines are, for example, inspecting, labelling or filling machines. The guiding bodies here serve to pass the incoming and outgoing receptacles, respectively, into the machine and onto the rotary table and after processing, from the rotary table to the subsequent transport means. On the subsequent transport means the guiding bodies may also have the form of guide rails. As the receptacle handling machine is meant to be suitable for the processing of various container sizes, some changes will have to be made when processing is converted to other container shapes. For example, when the new containers differ in diameter, the star shaped wheels including the associated guiding bodies in the form of arc-shaped guiding members require to be replaced.
So far the guiding bodies have been attached to the machine frame by means of screws in a more or less complicated manner. To facilitate the loosening of the screws, the latter are often provided with handwheels. If, however, in filling operations the types of receptacles used frequently change, the long changeover times involved by the complicated screwing and unscrewing operations of the guiding bodies will be disadvantageous.